icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Gameplay (Photokatsu)
Startup Upon starting the game for the first time, there will be two buttons, blue and pink. The blue will take you to a screen where you can input a transfer code. Pink will start a new account. Once you click the pink button, you'll be taken to a terms and condition screen. The top blue button will open the terms and conditions for you to read. Click below it to acknowledge you understand and the button will turn pink, allowing you to continue. Please be aware that Photokatsu does NOT work under root. Even if you have root cloak, it will not work. You'll get a 1015 error screen. If you are on Android and get error 1015 but do not have a rooted phone, you need Turn off USB debugging and other Developer Options. Once you've accepted the terms and conditions, you'll be allowed to pick your name. There is not a way as of yet to change your name, so be sure to pick a good one! Menu Translations Main Menu When you launch the app after successfully completing the tutorial, you'll be brought to the Home page! Yay! Top to bottom, left to right: * Rank: Your current Rank. Determines your max stamina. * Name: The name you provided at the beginning of the game. * Stamina: How much stamina you have remaining over total stamina. Stamina recharges one point every 5 minutes, or fully when you rank up or spend 5 of either star. * EXP: How much EXP you have towards leveling up to the next rank. EXP is gained by playing lives. * Heart points: How many Heart points you have. Heart points are used as this game's general currency. * Normal Stars: How many normal stars you have. They can be used to get new photos, or recover stamina. Cannot be mixed with shining stars. * Shining Stars: How many shining stars you have. They work similarly to normal stars but must be purchased with real money. * Photos: The photos in your currently active unit. You can swipe to see the rest of the photos. Tapping photos of rarity R or higher will play short voice clips. * Notice: Notices about the game, such as news, events, planned maintenance times, etc. * Goal Notebook: Gives information about daily challenges that will award you different items upon completion, depending on the day of the week. * Present Box: Temporarily holds all gifts you receive from the daily login bonuses or other locations. * Scenario: Lets you select from many different scenarios which make up the adventure part of the game. * Event Banner: Has information about upcoming/current events. Home: Brings you to the Home page. (Tapping twice Home button allows you take Personalizing your Background, Characters (2, 3, 8), and change Unit Formation). * Photo: Has a menu with various ways to manage your photos. * Live: Lets you play the song of the day and songs that you've unlocked through scenarios. * Outing: Allows you to spend stars or heart points to get new photos. * Shop: Allows you to purchase items with stars. * Menu: Opens up additional menu options. * Photo EXP (Johnny): Shows Photo EXP for Johnny Bepp for Scheduled Time. (except Saturday and Sunday) Photo Menu With this Menu, you can get Photo, looking something you want Charm Lesson, Unit Formation, Dress Up and lot more. Starting from top left, going clockwise: * Dress Up: Transform your max level photos into '+' versions, changing its graphics and increasing stats and max level, while resetting its level to 1. Requires Dress Up tickets, Akashi, and heart points. * Charm Lesson: Increase the levels and skills of your photos by consuming other photos and spending hearts. * Unit Formation: Assign photos to different units for use in lives. * Photo List: View a grid of all the photos you current possess. * Photo Binder: View a collection of every photo you've ever collected and receive normal stars when you bring a photo to max level. * Trade: Sell unneeded photos to get heart points. Live Performances Rhythm panels (i.e. notes or beats) are colored squares with an attribute symbol inside of them. There will be boxes in the middle and bottom half of the screen that these panels appear in. The notes will appear small, then get larger until the player presses down on the note icon. Depending on how synchronized the beat is to the note icon, the player will earn a rating of "Miss", "Good", "Very Good", or "Perfect". There are several versions of panels: * Green panels: A green square with an attribute symbol inside. Once the note increases in size to fit the frame within the panel perfectly, tap. * Yellow panels: A yellow square that you must hold down until the bar fills up. * Red panels: Two or more red squares that you must press simultaneously. Some photos may have skills which can have different effects throughout live show gameplay. Before a Performance In order to play a song, the player needs to have enough Stamina available for them to play. Stamina is shown on the top left of the screen (with a smiley face). Each song has an stamina cost depending on the difficulty. One stamina will be restored every 5 minutes until the gauge reaches max. However, if a player ranks up, the stamina gauge will be fully restored. Additionally, during an event, there may be songs which require event tokens to use instead of stamina. For these, you must collect tokens from playing other songs before you can play the event song. In return, stamina is not used when playing an event song. Play songs by going directly to Lives (ライブ) or going to Scenario (シナリオ). After a Performance After playing a song, the player will gain rewards in the form of heart points, experience points, Akashi, and photos. A higher difficulty (Easy/Normal/Hard/Legend) results in more experience points gained. Trophy For every live performance there are three sets of trophies, each ranging from C rank to S rank. The player receives a reward the first time the trophy is achieved. The categories are: * Clear: Number of times cleared, regardless of score or combo ability. The only requirement is to pass the song, making this trophy the easiest yet most tedious to obtain. * Combo: Max combo length. Unit members do not matter for this, only the ability to combo. In order to S rank, the player's combo must be equal to the number of notes in the song. * Score: Overall score based on the song performance and the unit's stats. To obtain a high score, the player not only needs to play the song well but also have good unit members. The requirements and rewards for the trophies are scaled based on difficulty, therefore obtaining all the trophies on an Easy rank song will not take as much effort, but the rewards will be much less. Building Units Photos The essential building blocks of all units are the collectible photos. Each photo represents an idol character and is associated with one of the four attributes, as indicated by its color and card type. A photo's rarity is represented by the circle in the top right of the photo. The gold ring around the rarity circle means that the photo is dressed up, the highest evolution possible for a photo. The photos you start off with are the following: * Random Photo from the Outing tutorial * Shion Kamiya R (cool) * Yuna Nakayama N (cute) * Urara Nikaido N (sexy) * Yu Hattori N (cool) * Kurumi Mori N (pop) * Miu Hanazuki N (pop) * Michiru Kurosawa N (cool) * Ichigo Hoshimiya R (cute) When you are managing your photo, you can press and hold on a member to view the info. If you tap お気に入り it will mark the card as a favorite so you can't trade or train away the card. After a long press and viewing the info, you can tap on the card which will make it full screen. A second tap will zoom out and show a description of the card. Photo Statistics Each photo has unique statistics which can affect your point score playing a song. These stats are indicated as: * レベル: Level - Increasing this will increase the Aura stat. * オーラ: Aura * アピール: Appeal * アピールポイント: Appeal points * スキル: Skill Aura Aura determines the amount of points you get when you successfully hit a panel in a live. They vary for each photo depending on the type of the song and can be boosted by skills and smile bonuses. Matching your photos type to the type of the song will provide bonuses and therefore larger Aura and scoring capabilities. Appeals Main article: Appeals By hitting notes in lives, you'll gradually build up points in the appeal gauge on the left side of the screen. When this is filled, the gauge is depleted and your idol(s) will perform a Special Appeal. Up to 3 appeals can be achieved in one performance, but each appeal after the first will become more and more difficult to perform. Appeals are easier to do in the easier difficulties, and they can be affected by certain skills and smile bonuses. Skills Skills are possessed by each photo and provide various bonuses to gameplay, such as increasing the score of certain types of photos or applying a multiplier bonus to certain types of panels. Skills start at level 1 for each photo and can be increased by practicing photos with duplicates of themselves. The resulting photo from such lectures will have skill level equal to the sum of all the skill levels of the duplicate photos used, up to a max of 5. Photos that are dressed up are still considered duplicates for their non-dressed counterparts, and vice versa. Below is a list of skills currently in the game. Unit Formation Creating a team of members is simple enough. There are 8 units the player can make (labeled 1 through 8) and to add or exchange a member, simply scroll through the list below and move the member one wishes too add. There are also a few options that make unit building easier: * あすすめユニット: Auto-create a unit. This is the best option for making new units. The player may optimize based on highest cute, cool, sexy, or pop based on the photos in his/her collection. * ユニットオーラ: Aura of your unit. * スマイル: Smile. Tapping the blue button next to the smile counter will show which smile bonuses your unit currently qualifies for. * ユニットネーム: Change the unit's name. Smile Main article: Smile By putting certain combinations of members in your team you can gain bonus skills that will affect your score. Such combinations include things like having all the members of an anime unit or group in your unit, like Soleil, DansingDiva, or Seria and Kii's ChocoPop Tantei. Certain patterns also qualify for smile bonuses, like having your entire unit one rarity, attribute, or one brand (e.g. Swing Rock). Some cards will give smile bonuses just for being in the unit, like Ichigo or any of the Starlight Queens (Mizuki, Otome, or Sakura). Charm Lesson The Charm Lesson option (魅力伝授) in the photo menu allows the player to level up a character of your choice. You'll drag the member you want to level up in the left box. Then you'll select members from your list on the bottom to fill the 10 slots to the right. These members will be converted into experience points for the character leveling up. The amount of experience gained depends on the cards' rarity, level, and attribute. These character cards will disappear forever, so be sure to choose who to convert to experience points carefully!! After leveling up, the character's aura will improve. It is also possible to level skills. If the exact same photo is used to level up, the skill levels of the cards will add together (up to the maximum) and there will be a 1.25 or 1.5 times multiplier bonus for the awarded EXP that is not shown in the EXP preview. The EXP awarded by a photo when consumed is as follows: EXP = (Base EXP) * (Level) * (1.1 if types match) The exception is Johnny Bepp, whose given EXP is 1000 for N, 3000 for R, and 6000 for SR, with a 1.5x bonus for matching types. Regardless of rarity, the cost of lecturing is calculated the same way: Heart Cost = 100 * (Training Idol's Level) * (# of Photos being consumed). Experience Table Level 1 to Max N Photo 1235 xp or R Photo 17796 xp or SR Photo 43166 xp or PR Photo - xp or DU N Photo 5115 xp or DU R Photo 40596 xp or DU SR Photo 77396 xp or DU PR Photo 153288 xp or Dress Up In order to dress up your character, you'll need to have a max leveled card and certain materials. The materials you need will be displayed in the dress up section. The dress up materials, Akashi and tickets, are rewards from the daily live shows. They can also be rewarded (at a lower rate) from playing songs of the matching type, as rank bonuses for songs, and as event rewards. Dressing up will reset your photo to level 1, along with changing the image. Depending on the photo, it may also change the brand and attribute. How to Determine check Items you obtained At in Dress Up, tap Items to see you have collected materials, such as Dress up Akashi (R, SR, PR), The Items you have collected, it maxes by 99. So by getting 100 items, it should be stuck in 99, it will stays with 99+. Currency and Trading Cards The option in pink below Dress Up allows you to trade the photo for heart points. Both Charm Lesson and Dress Up cost heart points to use. If there is not enough heart points for the player to level or transform, they have the option of trading unwanted cards for heart points and gain enough currency to do so. Happy Jewels in particular are photos purely there to be sold for heart points. Outing (Recruitment) The outing screen (おでがけ) offers two ways of adding more members to your club: Special Outing This is the outing option shown on the top half of the screen. Special outing allows the player to draw 1 card at the cost of 25 stars, or draw 11 cards for 250 stars. The current chances of getting a card of a specific rarity are as follows: Regular Outing This is the recruitment option shown on the bottom half of the screen and costs 1,000 heart points for 1 card or 11 for 10,000 heart points. Generally, only cards of rarity N and R will appear but in a rare chance, SR is possible to obtain. The difference between Normal stars and Shiny stars For special outings, you can use two types Stars: "Shiny Stars" and "Normal Stars". Shiny Stars are stars purchased at shop, while Normal Stars are available by playing the game. Scenario rewards, album rewards, daily rewards, event rewards, etc. You must use one currency or the other while making any exchange. The main difference between the two currencies is that Normal Stars are transferred between OSes when using a transfer code (ie. iOS <-> Android) while the Shiny Stars are lost. If you want to purchase Shiny Stars, the cost is as follows. All prices are in JPY. Other Game Aspects Events Token Collecting Event During the event, an event live and scenario will appear in the live and scenario sections; in addition, tokens will appear as you tap in all lives except the event live. The player must collect these tokens from playing other songs in order to play the event live. The goal of the events is to collect as many event points as possible to receive prizes, especially the displayed SR card that the event is themed around. In addition to prizes received when a certain number of points is reached, a player may receive rewards for reaching a certain rank after the event is over, in overall points and in event song ranking. This table shows the maximum amount tokens you'll get for each live, depending on the stamina of it. Stamina 6 7 10 11 16 17 18 26 27 Tokens 7 9 13 16 24 27 30 ≥46 ≥49 : The maximum amount of tokens you can have at one time is 999. There is no notice that you've reached this number, and once you have any more tokens you get will get deleted. This means you could have 999 and still play songs and think you're getting tokens, even though you're not. The following tables show the number of event points obtained based on difficulty and rank when playing the event song. Numbers are not exact as the higher score you have, the more points you'll receive. As such, the points below will be a range of numbers with the number on the right being the lowest amount of points you can get on that rank. Easy S Score 445-205 A Score - B Score - C Score - No Score - Normal S Score 510-296 A Score 260-250 B Score 246-243 C Score - No Score - Hard S Score 714 A Score 704 B Score - C Score 414-366 No Score 355-282 Legend S Score 1450-927 A Score - B Score - C Score 541 No Score 527-420 Tips Want more stars? * Scenarios will often give stars and hearts for completion, even if there is no live required. * Achieving C, B, A, or S ranks in lives for number of clears, longest combo, and high score will reward you with hearts and stars. * Login bonuses just for starting the app daily will provide you with free items. * Daily objectives from the goal notebook can provide stars. * Maxing out the level of a photo, then viewing that photo in the photo binder will reward 3 stars the first time you do it for a specific photo. * Pulling 11 photos at once is the cost of pulling 10 individual photos; save in the long run by saving until you have 250 stars. Low on hearts? * The best way to acquire hearts is to play on Fridays. The daily song and objectives will give you Happy Jewels, which can be traded for many hearts. * Trade in unused photos for hearts. * Pulling 11 photos at once is the cost of pulling 10 individual photos, save in the long run by only pulling using 10000 hearts. * Save on charm lesson costs by understanding the math behind it. Heart Cost = 100 * (Training Idol's Level) * (# of Photos being consumed) ** Feeding low level photos into each other to increase the level while reducing the overall cost required to use it in further lectures can save you hearts in the long run. ** The cost is calculated at the beginning of the lecture, so if you bring a photo directly from level 1 to max level, you will only pay the heart cost for lecturing a level 1 photo. ** Make use of the 10% type match bonus and identical photo bonus (which isn't shown in the preview) to reduce the number of photos used in lectures. ** Alternatively, just save up Johnny Bepp photos from the weekend daily songs and use those to level your idols instead of other idols. "I don't get enough points to pass songs, even if I play well!" There are two major factors that affect your score: your teams effective aura and the Smiles .You can increase your aura in the following ways: * Use rarer, more powerful cards. Higher rarity photos have higher aura. * Level up your cards. *''Dress Up'' a card to increase its aura and max level. * Match the photos in your unit to the type of the song for a score bonus. * Utilize your photos' passive skills. Some are point multipliers for certain types of notes, some are bonuses at certain combo landmarks, etc. * Upgrade your photos skill levels by feeding copies of it to itself. * Units will gain Smile bonuses for having certain groups of photos, such as using only Starlight School idols, using idols of all 4 types, using all the idols of specific units like Soleil, etc. These can be viewed by hitting the blue '?' button when forming units. With high enough aura, you can build up the Appeal Meter on the side of the screen during lives. When this fills, your idol(s) will do a Special Appeal, granting a large amount of points. Even more points are gained with a proper use of Smiles. The smiles that you want to include are those that increase the score for tapping a panel every 40 combo/perfects. * Smiles increasing the score based on combo are: Luminas, Powa2xPuRiRiN * The smiles increasing the score based on perfects are: Amafuwa☆Nadeshiko, Jonetsu Japaeño, WM Using smiles can fine tune your team in many ways - using some Aura increasing ones can secure you another Appeal etc. It's better to use Rs that complete score upping Smiles than SRs that do not. Proper usage of Smiles can easily double or even triple the score you achieve when getting full combo. Category:Gameplay